


“Do you really think cleaning constantly will compensate for how dirty you really are?”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Annoyed Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dirty Talk, Implied Ushijima Wakatoshi/Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: They have sex. There is no way to summarise this
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 17
Kudos: 258





	“Do you really think cleaning constantly will compensate for how dirty you really are?”

**Author's Note:**

> This.  
> I don’t know what this is

Gently Atsumu caressed Sakusa’s thighs, adding an ounce of pressure to smooth the aching muscles, pushing the thigh against his torso.  
“You’re so flexible, Omi. I wonder how many positions I can fuck you in.” The blond flirts, raising his eyebrows comedically.  
“Keep on wondering because it won’t happen.” Kiyoomi replies with a disgusted expression. “You sickens me.” He mumbles, giving the setter his other thighs to stretch.  
“Come on, Omi. You’ve definitely thought of it. Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to have your legs held forcefully against your chest as someone rams their cock inside you, getting a good look at how their cock slides in?” The setter grips both his thighs and presses them against his chest, dangling his head centimetres from the spiker’s face.

“I’ve done that with Ushijima before.” The raven responds with a seducing smirk, his tone changing from his usual rude and monotonous one. “The question is, would you like to see it?” He whispers, letting out a flirtatious laugh and gliding his fingertips up and down Atsumu’s jaw.  
“Whoa! Yer being weird.” Atsumu lets go of his thighs and crawls backwards from him, the new change in Kiyoomi’s attitude intimidates the setter.

“Why are you running? Don’t you want to know how it feels…” The raven crawls on all fours towards the beetroot-faced setter, climbing on his lap. “But you can always ask Ushijima how it felt. He likes it a lot.” He seductively whispers in his ear, licking a stripe from the top of his ear down to his exposed collar bone, sucking gently on the skin. Leaving a red mark. “I’m sure Ushi would be happy to brag, he always loves being inside me.” He carries on, whispering and muttering about his experiences with the ace.

“Can you stop talking about that handsome fucking prick?!” The blond shouts, pinning the raven to the floor and trapping him in. “Onl-Only focus on me!” He adds, sounding a little jealous.  
“What will you do if I don’t stop? Ushi does such lewd things to me when I disobey him.” Sakusa mumbles against his lips, enclosing them into a heated rough kiss. A deep moan vibrates from Atsumu’s chest as he feels Sakusa’s hand cup his cock through his shorts, giving it light squeezes.  
“I will s-spank you if you d-disobey me!” The setter replies, unsure of his words. His attempt makes the raven giggle.  
“So tame. Usually Ushijima doesn’t allow me to cum, he stuffs a toy inside me and turns up the vibrations to a max, he leaves me like that for hours. He does so many things to me, but you are too innocent to know.” Kiyoomi brushes his fingers up and down Atsumu’s flushed cheeks, outlining shapes on them.

“I told you to stop talking about him!” Unexpectedly the setter shouts and brutally smacks Sakusa’s exposed thigh, creating a red handprint on his bare thigh. “If you don’t listen to me, I will get v-very angry.” Atsumu mentions, giving the spiker’s other thigh a smack.  
“Ohh~ I’m so scared!” Sakusa teases, shaking his hands in a frightened mocking way.  
“Don’t test me.” The setter sneers, gripping the collar of the spiker’s top and pulling him in for another drool-dripping kiss.  
“Ahh~nghh~” The raven moaned into the kiss, feeling Atsumu’s cold hand run up his top, rubbing his lower abdomen. Circling his hand around the tone area.

Slowly Atsumu draws his lips away from Sakusa’s parted wet, swollen lips, a string of saliva connects them together. Quiet pants sound from the raven’s mouth, his chest moved in an unsteady motion. Atsumu has to admit he is proud of his work.

“You look so sexy like this, Omi.” The setter comments, yanking his top up, exposing his plastered nipples. “Do you play with these often?” Atsumu asks, stroking the sensitive nipples through the plaster.  
“Ush-Ushijima loves suckin-sucking on them.” The raven responds, arching his back into his touch.  
“Next time, I would love to join you and ‘Toshi.” The blond mentions. He pulls off the plasters, the sudden feel of the cold air on his nipples makes Sakusa moan and whimper, his nipples being too sensitive even for the stilled air. “Wow they are so swollen.” Atsumu comments, licking a wet strip across one of his buds, he sucks lightly at it.  
“Wow~ fuck!” Sakusa gasps, hooking his fingers in the setter’s hair, pushing him down on his chest. “Ahh~”

“I don't think I can hold back.” Atsumu announces with saliva coated lips, heavily panting and staring up at the raven with hungry eyes. “I want to fuck you so badly.” He adds, pulling down his shorts mid thigh along with his boxers and he tosses his top haphazardly. He strokes his abnormally sized cock, moaning out curses and closes his eyes, Sakusa can’t help but admire the sight in front of him.  
“Just fuck me, idiot.” The raven impatiently demands, yanking down his shorts to his ankles and turning around, arching his back to expose both his arousal and desperate hole. [Bruh]  
“Omi…” Atsumu whispers stuck in a trance. “Do you have a condom? I know you are a clean freak and stuff.” The blond asks, babbling on about nonsense as his hands roam over the spiker’s perfectly shaped  
“Does it look like I have a condom? Just fuck me, what is wrong with you?” The setter stares in oblivion for a couple of seconds, still not understanding the situation he is in. He’s about to fuck Kiyoomi, his teammate and he’s about to fuck him raw and he doesn’t care. And he also fucks Ushijima. This is just too much for the simpleton to process.

“Are you prepared?” Atsumu asks, Sakusa sighs in annoyance.  
“You said all that earlier and now you are acting sweet? What is this? I’m not going to repeat myself.” Kiyoomi turns around, laying on his back, he draws his legs up to his chest. “You said you wanted to fuck me like this, then fuck me and stop being nice.” The raven adds, glaring up at the blushing setter.  
“O-okay.” He stutters, he guides his cock to the entrance, panting loudly. He hisses as he feels the tip of his cock touch the twitching area which easily swallowed him in. Roughly he thrusts himself all in, gripping on Sakusa thighs for support as he rocks his hips back and forth like a dog in heat.  
“Ah~fuck Atsumu!” Sakusa moans, holding onto his biceps and clawing at them, he continues to let out an abundance of profanities as Atsumu changes position to find his sweet spot.  
“Oh my god! You’re so tight!” Atsumu grunts out whilst he relentlessly slams in and out of the spiker, sweat pooled on his forehead as he slowly loses his mind to pleasure. Sakusa couldn’t help but get a bit disgusted.  
“Fucking sweaty shit-ah not th-ther-ah!” Kiyoomi whimpers, punching at the setter’s abdomen, feeling the head of his cock attack his prostate. “Slo-slow ah- st-too much!” He incoherently screams, drawing his fingers down Atsumu’s toned thighs, leaving small welts.

“But you said to stop acting sweet.” Atsumu smirks, he adds more pressure to his thighs, pushing them on his chest and spreading them, arching the spikers back up a bit so he can see. “Can you see Omi? Look how your hole eats me up. You are so filthy, is that why you are a clean freak? Do you really think cleaning constantly will compensate for how dirty you really are?” The setter asks rhetorically, thrusting his cock in and out of his hole slowly to show the spiker every detail. Sakusa moans in response, leaning his head back as he loses control over his body, his thighs trembling and spasming with each thrust, tears trickling down his face. Atsumu is very, very proud of the sight he has created.

“I ha-hate you so much!” Kiyoomi cries out wrapping his arms around Atsumu as he cums on both their chests, tightening around him as he calms down from his orgasm. It doesn’t take the setter that long to shoot his seed inside of the spiker, he huffs and groans as he loses his strength from his overwhelming high.  
“Fuck Omi, you are amazing.”

-

“Not to be weird,” Atsumu announces, Sakusa looks at him questioningly. “How big is ‘Toshi?”  
“Bigger than you.” The raven replies, fixing up his hair.  
“But how big, he must be huge.” The blond places his index finger and thumb on his chin as he thinks. “I will say numbers and you nod when I hit the right one.”  
“Oh my god.”

“Seven?” No.  
“Eight?” No.  
“Eight and a half?” No.  
“Jesus, nine?” No.  
“You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie? He’s huge, if you want to know so badly ask him!” Sakusa sighs, massaging his temple, losing his patience by the second.  
“Why don’t we both fuck you? Then I can see.”  
“Jesus.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hoshiumi is hot and no one can say he isn’t.
> 
> Follow me on twitter, DM me your suggestions  
> [ @writinghaikyuu](https://mobile.twitter.com/writinghaikyuu)


End file.
